


The Misadventures of AH-64

by ZaneAlias



Category: Booga Booga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneAlias/pseuds/ZaneAlias
Summary: Its a fiction story based off of booga booga concepts alright ok





	The Misadventures of AH-64

Prologue

* * *

 

The coal node cracked; split; fell apart before her eyes, scattering the bits of ore and stone all over the dirt floor. It looked so easy watching others dig their pickaxes into the stone as they mined away, though. Only now did she realize how difficult their work was, leaning on the pickaxe. The standard hide armor that had been issued to her, clean and pristine days ago, now hung on her bare frame: heavy with fatigue and damp with sweat. She brushed her hair away from her face, annoyed for a second that she kept her hair at waist length. The chocolate brown color was dirtied and faded from life outside.

    Leaning against the wall, she remembered her childhood then: flashes of the bustling marketplace, of the hut in progress, the first sighting of someone with iron armor. Well, maybe not that last one. That one was maybe 30, 40 sunrises ago. But technically it was her childhood. The clothes draped haphazardly on a shoulder was proof of it: the mark of 13. Of coming of age. Of being able to do what the adults of the village did.

Footsteps echoed off the smooth cave walls. Someone coming.

“AH-64?”

AH-64? Who was th- oh, her. The oxygen deprivation was a real pain sometimes.

“Yes? I haven’t really done much, I’ve only managed to get one so far…”  
“That’s fine. Bring it out here and put it in storage, the elders are calling another meeting.”

_Another one? This is the fourth one in five days!_

The recent discovery of the usefulness of the ‘iron’ and the fact that a passing traveler had already managed to create a full set of armor and tools had caused an uproar in the tribes native to the Fractured Isles recently. The chain of islands they lived on in the middle of the Lurky Ring was a fertile farmland, supporting multiple tribes, specifically: the Golden Bantae, the Soybeans, the Pixels, and the Dancing Shelly. No one was quite sure what the names meant, their meaning long lost to the ages.

The arrival of the sailboat, upon which was the Iron Warrior, understandably caused ripples in the deadlock between the tribes. An arms race began between the 4 cardinal groups, vying to see which would control the resource-laden caves in between the nations. Side effect: much more work.The stone pickaxe weighed heavily in her hands, knowing she’d have to do even more the next time… But for now, she filed those thoughts away, picking up the coal and stone. More materials for the war effort.

In the distance, a hint of light flicker across the cave walls, signalling the way for AH-64 to leave. As the gentle pattering of her feet quieted and the gate shut upon the cave, a pair of antennae stuck out from another branch of the hollow that lead into the ground. Its pincers closed.

No one nearby.

Time to get to work.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Featuring an old man, missing scouts, the Iron Warrior, and an explanation.

 

    The gathering, as customary, was held in the village square: a wide open space for people to gather, as indicated by the totem standing in the middle. The people filed in through various alleyways, passing the plant boxes bordering the area. They chatted amicably among themselves, as Elder Vince clambered up a ladder onto a lookout to address the denizens of the Golden Bantae.

“Today marks the 5th day since the arrival of the Iron Warrior. Recently, we have found that the Soybean tribe adjacent to us has evacuated the cave system in between our islands. Scouts have found they even left their tools behind. Clearly, they must have withdrawn their manpower to fight the Pixels. Now is the time to take the resources for ourselves! In a year’s time, we may have enough to outfit a whole group with iron!”

Cheers rang out amongst the crowd. New tools, weapons, and potentially a shiny new outfit; almost for free. Many of the people in the crowd had used hide armor, as a shortage of bantos swept the islands. A few even resorted to wearing leaf armor, like the children. As most of the islands were being colonized by the Pixels and the Soybeans, the Golden Bantae and the Dancing Shelly tribes were left in the dust, scrambling to snag any leftovers they could get their hands on. AH-64 decided it was a bit ominous, sure, that they didn’t bother to bring any of their tools or even bother with basic security, but it was hard to say no to what amounted to free iron.

It felt off, but as she contemplated this turn of events, a hand grasped her shoulder, whirling her around. As expected, Sunlit was very excited (and eager to announce his joy to anyone who would listen.)

“What’s with that look? It’s like you’re bored out of your mind! You realize this could be our ticket to competing with the Pixels, right? If we luck out, maybe we can take on the Soybeans; we can become the strongest tribe of them all!”

“It’s just one medium-sized mine. I guess it could help, but I don’t reckon we could fight a tribe of their stature anytime soon.”  
Sunlit let out the breath he’d been holding in and tousled her hair.

“Let’s go now. I bet if we go quickly we can snag some iron before everyone else gets to work. Maybe we might get to keep a bar or two if Vince is feeling generous.”  
The thought of getting to keep a couple bars of iron instead of depositing it in the village storehouse outweighed the fear of what might be living in the caves. The allure of getting an iron pick first; of being able to show it off; magnificent. Truly awe-inspiring.

“Then we’re off! We’d better start running, or everyone else will clean out the place before we get there.”  
Vince, though, spoke again.

“That is not the only thing I have called you all here for. Recently, our scouts have been hard at work gathering information on the enemy tribes. They have found that the Pixels and Soybeans are definitely militarizing: a couple iron maces have been spotted wielded by their commanders, as well as every soldier being outfitted with a stone spear. However, they have spread out their forces among their territory for whatever reason, as if defending against an unseen enemy. Be on your guard: whatever they may be fighting may target us too.”

Unfortunate, but it benefited the Golden Bantae; Sunlit saw this as an absolute win. AH-64; not so much. Regardless, the crowd began to disperse, many of them heading towards the new mine. As Sunlit began his merry walk down to the new island, AH-64 glanced over at Vince, taking a breather upon the lookout. The harsh, bright sun felt warm today. Birds chirping. Leaves rustling in the soft summer breeze. Everything was just… balanced. Right. Perfect. Her fears faded, a momentary omen of darkness disappearing into the void as she made to follow Sunlit. Passing her house, she picked up her stone spear resting on the wall of the hut. One who fails to prepare is preparing to fail after all.

 

Hunth#0001, Tribe Leader of the Pixels

 

Hunth brushed his hand across the smooth, reflective surface of the iron mace. Its little points, heavy tip, and sturdy build emitted an aura of power. It commanded respect with its destructive ability. This was why he needed an alliance with the Iron Warrior’s nation, and quickly. The trade benefits would be enormous, enabling him to quickly overpower all the other tribes, regardless of their power.

“So, Iron Warrior…”  
“Please, call me Ian.”  
“Well Ian, we are but a humble tribe, who has never known such high quality tools could be crafted. We would like it very much, if, say, we were to provide you with raw goods from the chain of isles we control, in return for information and iron. Could we come to an agreement on a deal such as this?”

“Diving right into it, aren’t you? It’s not like I could be a diplomat, anywho. I never intended to find other people; I was just escaping the mainland continent we were on.”  
“Escaping? Why would you need to escape, with weapons and armor made of iron?”

“Oh, it was horrible. Our weapons were good, sure, but they had numbers. Hundreds of them, swarming over our lands, ravaging everything…”  
“What? What were you fighting that they could produce a standing army that large?”

“...Ants.”  
“Ants??? Those small insects? I could crush tens of them underfoot!”  
“Oh no, good sir. These were no normal ants. They stood as tall as a human, on two legs. Even worse, they retained their incredible strength in comparison to their size. Imagine it: a creature the size of a human charging at you, with the capability of smashing even stone huts to pieces. It was an absolute massacre, I tell you. Their black carapaces still haunt my dreams…”  
“Well, we do not know of these ants here. If you can help my people conquer the islands, we can house you here permanently; no need to go back to your nation.”  
“Sounds good. Thanks for having me.”  
“No, thank you.”  
As Hunth stood up to shake Ian’s hand, the doors leading into Hunth’s private chambers flew open. In the doorway stood a single lone scout, panting from the exertion.

“S-sir! Emergency report! The warchief requests the gathering of the civil leaders!”

Hunth stood up immediately, forgetting about the vertigo for a moment. _An emergency? At this time and place? The Soybeans wouldn’t dare mobilize against us now unless they had a trump card… and we’ve recently taken one of their iron mines. We have the advantage. There’s no way either of the other two tribes could attack us. Maybe… it could be-_

“Sir; NOW.”

Hunth snapped out of his inner monologue and put on his iron crown, recently smelted and possessing a regal air. He motioned for Ian to follow, and they made their way to the council chamber. As they walked, Ian couldn’t help but admire the ingenuity of the primitive natives, with their surprisingly effective slings and use of hastily constructed walls in warfare. The wooden walls had sideways torches to prevent accidental fires, and the council chamber door was cleverly camouflaged using plant boxes and vines. After pushing aside the vines with the back of his hand, Ian found himself in a room with walls of stone, with multiple chairs surrounding a circular table. To the side, a chest full of iron bars. A single set of iron armor hung on a stand to the back, and the musty air mixed with the fresh outdoor breeze as the chamber was once again exposed to the outside. Hunth shifted the door back into place, blocking the entrance with a wooden plank.

In the various chairs were 3 other people, reclining and staring at the table. Hunth raised his hand to introduce Ian.

“The one on the left is Fluffle, our warchief. Middle is our community manager, Starburst. On the right is Sanicup, the Mine Overseer.”

The trio acknowledged Ian, and made no mention to ask him his name. His full suit of iron engraved with the words ‘Elite guardsman’ betrayed his identity. As he took a seat, Hunth motioned for Sanicup to begin his report.

“Yes sir. Recently, reports have come in of workers that have gone missing while working in the mines. I have consulted Fluffle on what to do, and he has sent some of his scouts down into the depths to explore the cause.”  
“And what were the results?”  
“They never came back. We’ve lost a few already this way. We haven’t sent anymore of them down so we don’t lose more manpower.”  
“Is there any way we can find out? Send some people with a mace and iron armor down there?”

“We have very few sets, and we can’t risk sending people down there and losing the iron we already have.”  
A heavy silence settled in the room. The problem at hand pulled up a metaphorical chair and reclined on the table, chilling everyone else with its presence. In the interim, Ian raised his hand.  
“I’ll do it.”

Hunth swiveled around to stare at him in disbelief.  
“Do what? You’re not saying you’ll go down there by yourself, are you?”

“I have to. If it’s what I think it is…”

They eyed each other, the idea of the ants playing in their minds. To Ian, a ravaging plague. To Hunth, the end of his tribe. Starburst leaned back in his seat, a little bewildered, wondering what the two were thinking about. Ian meanwhile, stood up, hardening his resolve.

“If your warchief can provide me with some supplies, I should be able to survive an encounter if I have to.”  
Fluffle nodded silently. Approval of 1 out of 2 secured.  
Hunth opened his mouth to complain or scold or say something, but thought better and closed his mouth. So he just nodded also. 2 out of 2. Ian smiled; he may not have been able to defend his old home, but he was definitely going to defend his new one.

 

Preview:

 

AH-64 stared up at the imposing gate of the new mine, recently taken from the Soybeans. Torches inside lit up the hole as it led into the ground. She hesitated for a second, unlike Sunlit, who immediately began strolling in without a care in the world.

“Shouldn’t we be careful?”  
“It’s not like something will attack us. What could go wrong?”  
Ah-64 immediately thought of a lot of things that could go wrong, but seeing Sunlit so happy discouraged her from spoiling the mood. They began their descent into the cave system, going as deep as possible to find an area that hadn’t been combed yet.

 

Sunlit’s torch threw three shadows on the wall as they walked along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 2 in june, probably mid-june cause FINALS


End file.
